They've Gone Too Far
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: Three years after Archie's death, Team Aqua disbanded. Along the way, other teams did, too. Team Hellfire is a nightmare. Lots of swearing in the first chapter. Lots of romance: Poke, Contest & many other ships. Join Liana as she strives to reunite her family, help with romance, & bring Team Hellfire down for good. Update: Jack reveals why he's so protective. Rated M; sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Characters & Ages:

Liana Ketchum-18

Jack Silver Ketchum-18

Ash Heart Ketchum-14

Richard "Ritchie" Soul Ketchum-14

Tobias-19

"Jupiter"-20

Saturn-22

Mars-21

Hunter J-49

Lysandre-46

Ghetsis-49

Maxie-46

Cyrus-37

Colress-44

Butch Barrow-26

Cassidy Parker-26

Archie-43

Tabitha-24

Shelly-24

Jamie Rogers-25

Drake Smith-25

Malva-25

Diantha-26

Anthea-23

Concordia-23

N-21

Lance-26

Giovanni-44

Charon-48

Clint Goodshow-44

Cynthia Laren-23

Alder Rech-48

Steven Stone-22

Caitlin Winston-16

Darach Winston-35

Delia Ketchum-37

**Author's Note: Okay. That's the list. This first chapter may be a bit horrific, but it's the only way I can show the drama. It starts where the first character is in a room. She flashes back into her mind, remembering the happy points of her life. You'll see why Jupiter's name is in quotes in this first chapter. I don't own Pokémon. I own my OCs, & locations. I'm apologizing for the profanity.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Omega of a family?<strong>

(A room on Laki Island. Kalos. Friday. Noon. Liana's P.O.V.)

"This is it," was all I could think, as I walked down the hallway. At least my half-siblings won't need to worry anymore. So I thought. When the door flung open, I could see them strapped down. Two familiar faces grinned evilly at me as I was being strapped. The man was from Unova & had a robotic arm. The woman was from Sinnoh, & had goggles. A third person walked in, grinning as well. He was still in that uniform I saw him wearing 3 years ago.

The man said, "So, Tobias, any last words?" I looked to my right, my half-brother was speechless. At least my cousin was roaming. His name is Jack & he happens to be my uncle Liam's son; aunt Abby died shortly after Jack was born. Uncle Liam, a man idolized, by us.

The woman said, "Jupiter, doll?" To my left was my half-sister. We've only been here for 6 months, but, we've been caught. My half-sister remained speechless.

The uniformed man said, "Liana?" I breathed & said, "My requests are that you let Tobias & Jupiter free. Also," the woman growled. The man said, "J, settle down. Ghetsis?" addressing the man with the robotic arm. Ghetsis said, "You want something. Or someone." I said, "I'd like to see my biological father, Maxie." The room fell silent as a man in a black business suit was brought in.

He smirked & said, "So, you've been caught." He then looked at my half-siblings & said, "Release Tobias & Jupiter. Her date is tomorrow 2pm, sharp. That's an order!" Grunts scrambled to free us & we walked to our cell. I pulled 2 balls out of my left & right pockets. They, in shock, stared. For in the time they had gotten to know me, they saw 6 Poké Balls on my person.

Jupiter said, "Where are the other 3?" I said, "For all I know, they could be with Arceus. I was forced to depart with Zam & Dos when I encountered you in Sinnoh." The Great Ball was in my left hand & I said, "Please, take care of Wrath."

Tobias stared at me & I said, "Before I met you, I was forced again to part with Hydra. In the Vertress City Pokémon Center, I sent Vay to Kanto." A new grunt, who had only been here for a week said, "Trainer 24601?" I said, "What?" I couldn't see his face. All grunts had hoods, a mask, & sunglasses. He came closer, holding a photo. He had a chain on his necklace. An admin came by & the grunt said, "Here's the picture you've wanted since you got in." I took it & the admin said, "I'll be of assistance during the procedure, which will take place at noon tomorrow," leaving. The grunt was new, like I said. In the clothes I was wearing, I was feared, alongside the Commanders. Commanders wore an orange pair of pants with a tank top or T-shirt. Black signified that you were a female, white a male. Tobias said, "How did you know?" The grunt said, "I have my sources. G-46, out," leaving. I handed Tobias the Ultra Ball & said, "Take care of Ari."

I was staring at the picture & Tobias said, "They must've recently been done with. I know the raven-haired trainer from Sinnoh." I said, "Ash. Richard, Delia," my stoicism slowly fading.

* * *

><p>(Three years prior, Hoenn Route 124. Liana's P.O.V.)<p>

I was disguised again. I had infiltrated the Team Magma base mere hours earlier. I saw a note, from my superior.

The note read, "You've earned Shelly's trust. Here's the Team Aqua uniform. I've got Team Magma. They don't know who we're with. Good luck, the Dragon." I changed quickly. Later on, I saw a Pikachu. That Pikachu belonged to one of my brothers.

I nearly blew my cover when I said, "Pikachu?" Shelly said, "Prepare to aid Archie!" I said, "Right," pulling out a ball.

Unfortunately, Team Magma was surrounding Team Aqua. I knelt down & began to look for a pulse. I knew my superior was disguised & I said, "Dial it down a few notches," as I switched to his other wrist. Tabitha said, "What the h***, kid?" Shelly said, "Don't talk to hear like that. Archie, sir, can you hear me?" I tried his neck & Shelly said, "Leigh, don't," but before she could finish, Tabitha said, "Leigh, hang on," I grabbed the bomb & let it go. As I was escaping, I shouted loud for Hoenn to hear, "Archie Aogiri of Team Aqua is dead!" I was only given 5 bombs, & I had just used another one. S***.

* * *

><p>(Two years prior, an unnamed island in Sinnoh. Jupiter's P.O.V.)<p>

I heard a girl say, "Zam, Dos." I thought, "Someone captured Zapdos & let it go?" A male voice said, "You've found my Toxicroak. Wait, who are you?" A guard said, "Identity doesn't matter. He's paying your bail," & unlocked Saturn's cell. There was a mysterious figure next to the male, the guard & Saturn. The mysterious figure said, "One Purugly, one Skuntank," handing 2 balls to Mars & I. I tried to send out my loyal partner, but couldn't. As the door was being unlocked, I said, "Mars, I think I was given your Purugly." So, we swapped balls. The male had disappeared & the woman said, "Good. Hello, Chloe." Then, I heard _that _laugh. Mars, Saturn, & I didn't like Charon, but he bailed us out. I saw a grunt. Mars & I had fun messing with the grunts. This grunt, however, looked familiar.

Charon said, "Dearest, there is no Chloe here." The woman took off her hood & I said, "M-mom?" The grunt was moving warily as the woman I knew by Hunter J was my mother. Saturn & Mars backed off. The grunt was Ana & her movements were increasing. As mom nearly grabbed me, Ana said, "No. No more!" A smoke bomb was dropped & the grunt looked down & said, "F***. One left." Ana apparently had smoke bombs, & was saving them.

* * *

><p>(One year prior, Tobias's P.O.V.)<p>

I was entering a Pokémon Center & saw a girl in a hoodie, one ball on the tray. The Nurse Joy said, "Fully healed. Now, where in Kanto did you want to send this?" I could faintly hear the word "city", followed by, "Let Town." The girl bowed & I said, "Did she say Pallet Town?" The Nurse Joy nodded. I left soon after.

I was outside the stadium when I heard, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Lucario wins & the match goes to Cameron!" A familiar voice said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Hotshot." I knew the voice, 2 grunts caught my eye. One was a girl that had purple hair & the other was wearing a hood. I said, "What do you want, Colress?"

Colress chuckled & said, "Either your Darkrai, your Latios or both." The hooded grunt grabbed the purple-haired grunt & I said, "Neither." The purple-haired grunt grabbed me & the hooded grunt said, "This is unreal," before dropping a smoke bomb.

* * *

><p>(Three years prior to the year that Ash &amp; Ritchie compete in the Indigo League, Pallet Town. Delia's P.O.V.)<p>

I was waiting for Prof. Oak, along with my daughter. My daughter had found my other son & said that our reunion would be soon. We were home. Liana said, "Mother, I'm sorry that I've been gone. I," I said, "Liana, I know." My daughter was sad, but it was her choice. Liana said, "Zam, I'm counting on you. Please, use your powers if necessary to protect mom." Prof. Oak arrived. If only Jack were here, the same for Liam, my brother.

He said, "Liana, leaving so soon?" Liana's memories of her early childhood were vague. She helped when she could, as did Jack. Her trophy is safe. He gave Liana her starter, who she kept on her necklace.

Liana hugged us both, & said, "Mother, Prof. Oak, my sincerest luck is to Ash & Richard. Perhaps another Ketchum will triumph." Prof. Oak said, "Pallet is in good hands. Wherever you go, it's best to teleport from Viridian to my lab." Liana parted with us.

* * *

><p>(Six months prior to their [Liana's, Jupiter's &amp; Tobias's] disappearance. Noha Island; between Kalos &amp; Unova)<p>

A raven-haired girl said, "Well, I should probably tell you who _I _really am." A young man wearing a cloak & a girl wearing her Team Galactic uniform looked at the raven-haired youth. The girl said, "You know my brother, Ash Ketchum, correct?" The girl from Team Galactic said, "A young male connected with Azelf, another male connected with Uxie & a young female with Mesprit."

The raven-haired girl smiled & said, "Azelf connects with those who have strong willpower. No surprise to me that that's Ash, Chloe."

The cloaked man said, "Quite a powerful Pikachu, at that." The girl said, "I would know. I raised it. Partially."

The girl took off her hood & said, "I am the ex-champion of the Kanto, Sinnoh & Kalos regions. I won the Kanto League when I was 10. Conquered the Battle Frontier a few months later. A year after that, I took on the Sinnoh League. At the age of 10, I became the youngest champion, on record, surpassing Lance by 3 years." The man said, "So, you've defeated Cynthia, Lance, & Diantha?"

The girl said, "Yes for the first 2. When I was 11, I was still the champion of Kanto & Sinnoh. I was itching to go to Kalos, in hopes of finding my biological father. Lance & Cynthia missed their titles & I set the rules as 1-on-1. Lance caught a red Gyarados. It was strong & disobedient. However, it won. Wartortle did his best to avoid a Hyper Beam. Lance took his title back. Later on, I had just met Ari & caught him. Somewhere along the line, Cynthia taught Garchomp Attract. I was over-confident & had Ari go in for a Force Palm." The girl paused, closed her eyes, & said, "It was on Lily of the Valley Island. I said, 'Cynthia, the first move is yours.' She smiled & said, 'Sure. Garchomp, Attract!' I was unfamiliar with the move & said, 'Okay, Ari, end this with Force Palm!' Ari stood there & I clenched my fists. Cynthia said, 'Garchomp, Draco Meteor!' I could only watch as Cynthia's powerhouse knocked Ari down. The ref said, 'Ari,' but then, it _almost _happened. The ref said, 'Ari is unable to battle. That means the match goes to Garchomp & Cynthia!'" She opened her eyes.

As the girl was recalling her times in Johto & Hoenn, 2 people walked onto the island.

Tobias & Jupiter instantly recognized them as Team Rocket members, the girl in white was growing irate.

They were in black uniforms, with a red R. Although their backs were to them, this was slight & the girl knew them. The girl thought, "Cassidy & Butch. _Great_."

* * *

><p>Cassidy said, "A shrieking whine, a blast from the past!"<p>

Butch said, "Spinning like a Gyro Ball & moving fast!"

Cassidy said, "To the moon…"

Butch said, "And beyond…"

Both said, "What a blast!"

Cassidy said, "Administering justice with lightning speed!"

Butch said, "Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

Cassidy said, "So here's a newsflash from across the wire…"

Butch said, "The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

Cassidy turned & said, "Cassidy."

Butch said, "And it's Butch."

A Poké Ball opened.

"Shuck-uckle," was the response from the Shuckle.

Cassidy began, "Teaching," but was cut off by a Shadow Ball from Jupiter's Skuntank. Cassidy said, "That's how you want it? Sableye!"

Butch kept eyeing the girl in white. Tobias said, "Porygon-2, you're up!" Butch pointed to the girl in white & the girl said, "Battle!"

The girl began sparring with Butch as a man with orange hair showed up & said, "Cassidy, Botch. Stop." Cassidy stopped, but Butch said, "It's Butch!" The girl in white was proving to be a tough fighter, having the Team Rocket member in a leg lock & she threw him. The situation changed when the Rockets & the man pulled out guns.

Jupiter said, "Who are you, really?"

Cassidy & Butch threw off their Team Rocket uniforms & were wearing the Team Flare grunt uniforms. The man grinned & said, "Commander Jupiter, Team Galactic. Ex-Rocket, Aqua, & Plasma Commander Tobias." Tobias was deeply disturbed. The man said to the hooded girl, "Tri-regional champion Liana Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto."

The girl said, "Lysandre. We meet at last." Jupiter said, "Pull out a bomb, so we can escape." A young woman, with pink hair said, "Father, have you found them?" The pink-haired woman smirked & said, "Well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves the Ketchum girl, Liana." Liana said, "You haven't. Malva." Malva said, "_I _haven't. Surrender now, or you're in for a fight."

Jupiter said, "We're f***ed up."

Tobias said, "S***, Liana. I thought you had 5 bombs!"

Liana said, "Had is the key word. You gave me 2 in Rocket, one more in Aqua. A person I worked with supplied the other 2."

Jupiter said, "So, you've got 2 left."

Liana sighed & said, "I used the first bomb when I escaped in Johto. The second was the escape from Team Magma's base. The third was from Archie's death scene. The fourth & fifth were decisions I may regret. Jupiter, Tobias, you're siblings. So tell me, Cass. My father's still in charge?"

Cassidy said, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Liana cracked her knuckles & Cassidy said, "Yes."

Liana said, "You 2 are not only related to each other, but to me as well."

The group was surrounded & cuffed. To Butch & Cassidy, with a near-lethal stare, Liana said, "I'll join on the condition that you leave my biological brothers, uncle & cousin out of this." Her uncle & cousin, very strong trainers.

* * *

><p>(Present time, 5 minutes later, Liana's P.O.V.)<p>

Cassidy & Butch were now grunts in Team Hellfire. Cassidy walked by our cell & said, "One Skuntank." Jupiter swiped the ball & with a tray of 6, Butch was by her side & said, "One Darkrai, Latios," Tobias snatched the tray. Somehow, I had made my way up to a Team Hellfire commander.

Butch said, "So, daddy's little girl is in her own cell."

I stood & said, "These bars are the only thing standing in my way from knocking you out, Biff." I always got a kick out of annoying them.

Butch said, "F*** you, Liana." He was then knocked out by Cassidy.

Cassidy stared & I said, "Watch your words, Parker."

Cassidy smirked & said, "Tomorrow, you meet up with them." She grabbed Butch & then left.

I began to shed tears. My half-sister tried to comfort me & my half-brother said, "Li, I'm sorry I put you through this." I shook my head.

I said, "Chloe, Tobias, it's _my _fault. When I first saw my father's office, I saw a girl with purple hair in one picture & in another, a young man wearing a maroon cloak. I knew the man was my father. I knew I had the boys, but not an older one or a sister. When I escaped Johto, I made it my mission to find you 2. G-46, what do you want?" The grunt I had befriended had 2 bags of clothes. He said, "Jupiter, Tobias, the leader has asked that you change into your commander uniforms." Malva was near him, making me more suspicious.

* * *

><p>(After their [Tobias's, Jupiter's, &amp; Liana's] disappearances, a week, to be exact. Pallet Town, Lance's P.O.V.)<p>

I walked the road I knew. I knocked at the door & Ritchie said, "Hey, Ash, it's Lance." I said, "Where's your mom?" Ash solemnly showed up & I feared that she was deceased, like Malva had said. Malva, was an interesting girl. Ash said, "The hospital, still. We aren't allowed to see her. How's it as the international police's top officer?" I said, "One of them," referring to my current position.

Ritchie said, "Lance, why do you have a picture of our mom & a girl?" I stared at my photos & said, "Liana, why?"

At this, the boys were stunned. Ash said, "Liana? As in 'Lightning Liana'?" Ritchie said, "The tri-regional champion. Y-you know her?"

I said, "The same. Liana was amazing. Just, amazing."

Ash said, "I wanna battle her!" Ritchie was also pumped & Sparky pointed to a photo on the mantle.

Ritchie said, "Oh, yeah," grabbing the photo. I said, "It's painstaking. I don't know if Liana's alive, but, knowing her, she just may be. She'd want that photo," pointing to the one Ritchie's Pikachu had.

I said, "Your older sister is proud of you. The reason she left was to keep you boys safe."

Ash said, "What's her name?"

I said, "Liana. Liana Tara Ketchum."

The boys were stunned, knowing full well who Liana was. I left.

* * *

><p>(Thursday. Lance's P.O.V. Pallet Town.)<p>

I walked the streets, having my answer. I saw Mrs. Ketchum & the twins. In disguise as a new villainous group. Team Hellfire. Ash & Ritchie were ready to battle.

Mrs. Ketchum said, "Lance, how's Liana?"

I said, "She's doing okay. She's only allowed her knuckles. Both sets."

Ash said, "Sets?"

Ritchie said, "Like brass knuckles?"

I said, "Sort of. Since Liana has little plates in her hands, the knuckles are made from titanium, that way it won't irritate the plates."

Mrs. Ketchum said, "The steel plates. I thought they'd still be there."

I said, "They were. A 'surgeon' removed them a few weeks ago."

Ash & Ritchie said, "By surgeon,"

I said, "Okay, the guy's qualified, but he's an executive. Liana is a Commander. Her reunion with her half-siblings was bittersweet."

Ash said, "Mom, how many siblings do we have?"

I said, "A step-brother or step-sister means that they have the same mother. A half-brother or half-sister means that they have the same father. Chloe & Tobias are also commanders, but, lower than Liana. She's the strongest, but, I think it's because of one of the leaders. Ash, you know Jupiter of Team Galactic?"

He nodded & I said, "She & Tobias have the same mother. However, you all share the same father. Can you guys move around?"

They did & Liana's Vaporeon, Alakazam, Gyarados, & Blastoise let themselves out. I said, "Alakazam, Gyarados, I might need you." They agreed & I snapped the photo. After I did & Mrs. Ketchum told the boys to go, she said, "How are they?" I said, "Untouched. Jack looks just like Liam. I brought Jack in, but, I didn't recognize him. They're alright."

* * *

><p>(12:15, Lance's P.O.V.)<p>

I sigh & say, "Liana, as for you, you will be clothed tomorrow. Eat lunch & dinner. Get sleep," Malva walking to my side. I hand her the photo I just took, yesterday. Malva says, "I'd like some alone time, with you," almost revealing my identity.

We walk up the stairs & are joined by 2 grunts along the way. Then at the top, the other 2. Malva types in the passcode, which only an admin would know.

The 2 grunts that were waiting take off their hoods first. A girl with pink hair & a girl with blonde hair. They are Anthea & Concordia. Anthea says, "The procedure room is prepared. Concordia will depart to meet with N in Unova." Concordia says, "Now, your turn."

The other grunts remove their hoods & I know them all too well.

Shelly says, "So, 'Leigh' & 'Ana' are aliases?"

I say, "Yes. Liana's just amazing."

Tabitha says, "So, then, she's gonna f***ing die & meet up with her f***ing family?"

I say, "Tabitha, has anyone ever said that you say, 'f***', a lot?"

The ex-Magma Commander says, "Why the f*** do you ask?"

Malva says, "It's only fair."

I undo my hood & say, "He doesn't seem to care about Tobias or Jupiter. Malva, why are _you_ helping us?"

The Kalosian Elite says, "I've got something in common with Liana. Lysandre is my father. I was supposed to take over Team Flare. I ran away. I've done my research. He wants the twins."

I say, "You don't mean,"

She says, "Ritchie & Ash. If we're going to end Team Hellfire, then we can't do it alone," reaching into a box that she had pulled out. She opens it & says, "If the clothes are ready, place one in each pocket."

I say, "So, were you ever evil?"

Malva says, "A few crimes here & there, Lance. S***, I can see why you haven't revealed yourself."

I say, "That's not the reason. Liana's Lucario, Ari, can read auras. I left Vay & Hydra back in Kanto. That's what I did yesterday; Hydra & Vay are 2 of her top partners."

Shelly says, "Her family has been torn apart."

I say, "There's a meeting for the champions being held tonight. There's a new Kanto champion, but not a new Gym Leader."

Malva says, "Oh, s***. I forgot. The other Elites know my past. So, she's his daughter. Where is the meeting being held?"

I say, "Indigo City. I'll talk to Cynthia from there." "The only other people in Liana's family that can help are busy. F***, Jack." The room fell silent when I uttered his name; quite the trainer. We disperse, after covering up.

* * *

><p>(Indigo City. 6:00 Lance's P.O.V.)<p>

I drive up to the stadium, along route 22. I say, "They'll like you, Ritchie. I'm sure of it."

Ritchie says, "Lightning Liana."

I think, "Thank Mew he can't read minds. Or else, he'd be reading mine & knowing that his sister is gonna die tomorrow."

We pull up & I toss Dragonite's ball, & Ritchie tosses Sparky's.

The lighting in the stadium is controlled. I say, "Try to identify each silhouette," & go in my spot.

Ritchie says, "Does it matter?"

I say, "Left to right. Your left."

Ritchie says, "Champion of the Orange Archipelago, Drake." Drake steps forward, alongside his Venusaur, despite the fact that Venusaur isn't Drake's signature.

Ritchie says, "Champion of the Sevii Archipelago, Jamie." Jamie steps forward, alongside her Charizard. Charizard isn't Jamie's signature, either.

Ritchie says, "Champion of the Johto League, also called the Silver Conference, Lance." I step forward, Dragonite by my side. My white cape is comfortable. Liana always wore a blue cape. We each have more than one cape. A white cape is worn when there's something new happening with the Elite 4, Gym, etc. Drake usually wears a green cape & Jamie wears a yellow cape. They're both in their white capes.

Ritchie says, "Champion of the Hoenn League, also called the Ever Grande Conference, Steven." Steven steps forward with his Metagross, also, not a signature. Steven's cape is usually slate grey.

Ritchie starts to blush & says, "Champion of the Sinnoh League, also c-called the Lily of the Valley Conference, Cynthia." Cynthia steps forward with her signature, Garchomp. Cynthia normally wears a purple cape.

Ritchie says, "Champion of the Unova League, also c-called the Vertress Conference, Alder." Alder steps forward, finally revealing what his egg hatched into. Not his signature & Alder usually wears a light yellowish cape.

Ritchie says, "C-champion of the K-Kalos League, Grand D-Duchess, Diantha." Diantha steps forward with her signature & she usually wears a light pink cape.

I say, "Good job. Steven, Drake, Jamie, where are your signatures?" This confuses Ritchie. I say, "All the champions have a signature Pokémon. Dragonite is my signature, as well as Drake's & Jamie's."

At this, the Sevii Champ glares & says, "Dragonite isn't my signature. Dusknoir is."

I say, "Every champion is also recognized for his or her starter. In my case Dragonite."

Drake says, "Venusaur was my starter."

Jamie strokes her Charizard & says, "Charizard was mine."

Steven says, "I started with an Aron."

Cynthia strokes Garchomp & says, "I started with a Gible."

Alder says, "I started with Bouffalant."

Diantha says, "I started with Ralts."

I say, "Liana started with her Blastoise, Hydra."

Ritchie says, "Sparky was my starter. I found Zippo along my journey."

Alder says, "So, what's your name?"

I say, "It's only fair."

Ritchie says, "Richard Soul Ketchum. I prefer Ritchie."

My fellow champions are stunned & Diantha says, "Lance, when you said, 'Ketchum', for Mew's sake, I thought you meant Liana!"

Cynthia says, "I thought about Ash."

I face palm & say, "Ritchie's the new champion. Diantha, you & I need to have a talk. Find Clint," going with the Kalos champion.

Diantha says, "Something's wrong."

I motion to Cynthia & Alder.

They say, "What's up?"

In our little hub, I say, "Team Aqua disbanded 3 years ago after Archie's death. A lot of Team Magma members left. Maxie was one. After the failure of a new world, Team Galactic disbanded. After summoning Reshiram, Team Plasma disbanded. After Viola, Grant & Korrina swooped in on Team Flare, they disbanded."

Diantha says, "What does this have to do with Liana? Malva, I can see."

I deadpan, "An ex-commander from Team Galactic's mother is alive, thanks to another ex-commander using Darkrai & Latios. As is the man himself."

Cynthia says, "Then, that means Cyrus is out. I thought J died."

I say, "So did Looker. Liana knew how to investigate. J's henchmen, mostly died or swam away. J was unconscious, but had a pulse."

Alder says, "Tobias?"

I say, "Crossed paths with Colress. I know where they are," my eyes tearing up. Ritchie comes our way & I look with my stare.

* * *

><p>Cynthia says, "Ritchie, what's wrong?"<p>

Ritchie says, "Who's going to be the next Viridian Gym Leader? What about Agatha's place being taken?"

I think, "Ah, s***. I'll call Morty on it." I say, "That's what we're trying to decide."

Ritchie accepts it & walks around.

I say, "Ghetsis, Maxie & Cyrus want her dead. They've already said that her mom, along with Ritchie & Ash are also dead. She's scheduled to die tomorrow."

As expected, Cynthia pins me. I say, "I'm not gonna let her die. I have a plan."

Diantha says, "Does Liana know?"

I say, "She's picking up on my aura. She only knows that I'm from Kanto. Malva nearly blew my cover. After she found out about Jupiter & Tobias's true identities, she used up a lot of aura. Malva is part of the plan. Listen closely," & reveal my plan.

(The same time. Jupiter's P.O.V.)

I say, "September 18th. Wasn't that yesterday?" My half-sister has finished her dinner & says, "Yeah. So?"

Tobias says, "They were lying."

Liana shakes her head & the cell opens. Malva says, "Time to say goodbye, for now."

Liana gets up & is handcuffed. She walks, but I hear her say, "I love you guys. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

* * *

><p>(Malva's P.O.V.)<p>

I say, "The queen of stoicism, broken."

Liana says, "Why the f*** do you care, Malva?"

I say, "I know more than you think, twerpette."

She says, "For Arceus's sake, what's the d*** procedure?"

I say, "You'll find out tomorrow. Cassidy, if you haven't been f***ed with, get your ass down here." Chamber 1. This was my bedroom, now turned into a cell.

The ex-Rocket was drunk & I thought, "S***." I saw Butch, shirtless & 2 grunts got them out of my sight.

I usher her in & say, "So, Dr. Colress took care of your hands."

She says, "Dr. Colress is doing my procedure, isn't he?"

As if on some cue, Colress with Anthea by his side says, "You rang?"

I say, "Dr. Colress, you aren't doing Liana's procedure tomorrow, are you?"

Colress is a surgeon, I don't know what the procedure is. Knowing my s***** luck, I've gotta wear a d*** mask. Colress grins & says, "Just making a few adjustments to the chair. Grunt G-23 is doing the procedure."

I lock Liana in, hating myself more & more.

* * *

><p>I go back up the staircase, to the library where we were. Anthea reveals herself &amp; says, "They're all in place. How much do you remember from Lumiose U?"<p>

I say, "That? Anthea, you're certified?"

She nods & says, "Liana knows her anatomy. Her latex reaction can be fatal. Which is why we'll wear cloth gloves, over the nitrile."

I say, "When will we know?"

Anthea says, "When Zam fires his Psybeam, that's when she'll be knocked out, en route to undo the procedure. A gentleman she knows is certified, as well. He lives in Unova. Caitlin has used Psychic-types, so Zam shouldn't be trouble."

I say, "Why cloth?" Anthea raises a brow & I say, "They want blood, don't they?" Anthea nods & I say, "At least it's her last one." Anthea says, "I'll wear black gloves. It would be pleasing to master Ghetsis. You'll wear white."

A voice says, "Everything is set.

I say, "How did you get in?"

He smirks & closes the door, which I left open.

* * *

><p>(Saturday. Noon. Chamber 2. Liana's P.O.V)<p>

I say, "If you knew that my father just so happens to be your boss, you would know that you'd have to tie my legs," to Butch, who is still rubbing his sore spot. Man, do I love doing that.

Cassidy ties them & says, "Wisdom teeth are a b****."

I say, "So are you," venom in my voice.

The door opens, revealing Malva & a grunt.

Malva says, "Any words to these 2?"

For a little bit of fun, I say, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Cassidy Parker & Botch Barrow."

He gets up & says, "It's Butch!" Malva shoots them a glare that means to get Jupiter & Tobias.

The grunt straps me in, & I say, "As much as I hate them, I'm actually going to miss them."

Malva says, "How long have you been doing that?"

I say, "Ever since Dad hired them."

The grunt is now wearing a surgical mask & puts some device in my mouth to keep it open, after numbing the area.

Malva says, "It'll be over before you can blink," & goes in.

She puts the forceps in my mouth, where that final wisdom tooth is. Ordinarily, I'd punch her & the grunt, but my arms are handcuffed behind my back. Not only that, my legs have been cuffed, & there's a d*** strap over my head.

She grips it & pulls it out, getting blood on her gloves. The grunt stitches me up & says, "Now for the_ real_ procedure."

I hear the sound of a machine & she uses it on my top canine teeth. It hurts worse than being stung by an angry Tentacool. The procedure done, I'm asked to change into my white hoodie, blue T-shirt & black shorts. I guess I'll die in the clothes I came in. My teeth are sharper.

* * *

><p>(1:55 pm. Giovanni's P.O.V.)<p>

I say, "Bring them in, now!" My daughter has grown to her half-siblings. I first see Jupiter in her Team Galactic uniform, held back by a male grunt. Then Tobias is brought in, in his Team Plasma uniform.

Ghetsis is strapping my daughter down & J sends out her Drapion.

My daughter looks at them & I say, "Fine."

Jupiter says, "Liana. Thank you for trying to reunite us."

Liana says, "Whatever."

Tobias says, "Liana, thank you. For all you've done."

The clock ticks & I say, "Dearly beloved Team Hellfire members, we are gathered here today to watch the death of a champion. State your full name & age."

Liana says, "Liana Tara Ketchum. Age 18."

Cyrus says, "Final words?"

Liana says, "Jupiter, aka Chloe. Perhaps you should attempt to start over."

Jupiter starts to cry.

Liana says, "Tobias, I've known that Pikachu longer than one would think."

Tobias also starts to cry.

Liana's facial expression goes from sad to stoic in the blink of an eye.

Ghetsis is aiming his gun.

Liana says, "Hit me with your best shot."

The clock is slowly getting to 2.

Liana says, "Fire away, jack***."

Ghetsis fires & then, there's smoke. Alarms go off.

When the smoke clears, I faintly see that 5 grunts are gone. So are Malva, Jupiter, Tobias & Liana.

I say, "S***," before blacking out.

* * *

><p>(2:01 pm. Caitlin's P.O.V.)<p>

I say, "Alakazam, Psybeam." He complies. Darach returns her teeth to normal.

Alder says, "Take her home."

Alakazam gets a hold of his trainer.

* * *

><p>(Prof. Oak's lab. Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

I see Jupiter & Tobias & 2 Team Hellfire grunts. I'm with Mom & Ritchie. Prof. Oak is nearby. The grunts reveal themselves & my jaw drops in shock. Tabitha says, "Ash." Shelly says, "It's been a while. Liana, looking," but she's cut off by a flash of white light, alongside a grunt & a woman.

The woman says, "Unmask yourself."

Lance does & says, "She's out of it. A little weak. Everyone, this is Malva. Kalos Elite 4 member; duchess."

Malva turns & in person, I see Liana, something on her fists.

Malva says, "We escaped."

Lance has a tray of 6. He says, "Zam, Hydra, Dos, Ari, Vay, & Wrath."

I say, "So she only had 6."

Prof. Oak says, "Not quite. That's her_ main_ team. The others are here at the ranch."

Malva sits Liana down & says, "Mrs. Ketchum, your husband is still alive. Tobias, Jupiter,"

Jupiter says, "No longer. Call me Chloe," & explains how she got out.

Tobias explains how he got free. I think my sister is flinching.

Lance whispers something in her ear.

Liana sits up, smiles, & says, "Malva, you are a skilled actress."

Pikachu & Sparky scurry to her. Liana says, "Pika, Chu." They climb onto her.

Ritchie says, "Pika & Chu?"

I say, "Nicknames?"

Mom steps closer & Liana says, "You're all alive."

Mom says, "Why wouldn't we be?" Malva whispers into her ear.

I say, "Liana, I met Zam, Hydra, Vay, & Dos yesterday."

Liana says, "Ari, Wrath. I choose you!"

I say, "Whoa."

Liana says, "Lance, you're quite the deceiving champion."

Lance sheepishly says, "Not as much as you."

Malva says, "I got your knuckles."

Liana holds up her hands & says, "They've gone too far."

She lies back down & I say, "No!"

Mimey takes her home.

Lance says, "Like I said, Liana's a little weak. Probably from her last wisdom tooth removal."

Malva says, "Liana said that her brothers, one day, would need to learn to hone their aural powers."

I say, "I'm the chosen one, though."

Malva says, "Liana told me a lot; including that. You've got aural powers. As descendants of Sir Aaron himself."

Mom says, "I'll make lunch."

I say, "Mom, can I go home?"

Ritchie says, "She needs to rest."

I say, "I just wanna see her."

Mom gives me the approval.

* * *

><p>(The Ketchum residence, Liana's P.O.V.)<p>

I stir a little, knowing that I'm alive & that they escaped. There's a knock on my door. I say, "Come in, Ash."

Ash & his Pikachu come to my bedside, Ash blushing.

He says, "Liana, why did you join Team Hellfire?"

I say, "Chloe, Tobias & I joined to protect you & Ritchie. Malva is actually nice. However, she had me convinced that Mom was dead."

Ash is shocked & I say, "I said to leave my bio brothers out. So, Ash, who's the girl?"

He says, "You don't know her."

I say, "Misty Waterflower, I presume?"

He's stunned & I say, "I just need some rest."

He leaves & I look up.

I say, "This isn't the omega. It's the alpha, isn't it?"

No response. However, I'm correct. My gear buzzes & vibrates. "Come to Kanto. Mom misses you." "Bring Jack, as well?" I was texting & typed, "Yes, Master Ketchum." Master. Ash's goal. He has to beat the current one & meet all the requirements.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There you have it. To recap:<strong>

**Liana is a tri-regional champion. Her biological brothers are Ash & Ritchie. She prefers her titanium knuckles. Her father is Giovanni & Delia is her mom. Liana works with the International Police. Her uncle Liam is the current **Pokémon** master & her cousin is Silver.  
><strong>

**Team Hellfire has Team Flare grunts, as well as some ex-Team members.**

**Archie died because of the orb.**

**Tabitha is Maxie's son.**

**Malva is Lysandre's daughter & an ex-Team Flare executive.**

**Jupiter's real name is Chloe.**

**Tobias is Jupiter's brother because Hunter J is their mom.**

**Liana escaped death. Ritchie is the new Kanto champion.**

**Ash has a crush on Misty.**

**Ash hasn't been to Kalos; he is in his Unova attire. Ritchie is in his regular attire.**

**Because Ash, Ritchie, Liana, Jupiter, & Tobias share the same father, they're related. Liana, Ritchie, & Ash are biological; their half-sister is Jupiter & Tobias is their half-brother.**

**Okay, this is where y'all come in. In a review or a PM, give weapons to the following from Kanto: Ash, Ritchie, Gary, & Leaf. Misty will have her signature mallet. From Johto: Jimmy/Ethan (New Bark Town), Lance, & Marina. From Hoenn: Brendan, May, Max, Drew, Wally, & Steven. From Sinnoh: Paul, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, & Cynthia. From Unova: Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Bianca, Cheren & Alder. ****From Kalos: Viola, Grant, Korrina, Calem, Serena, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, & Diantha. ****All of the weapons will have an element associated with them; or 2 or more. Ash is Electric, as is Ritchie. Weapons I'll permit: anything but guns; Team Hellfire's weapons, alongside their cannons. So, read, review & vote! Just to clarify one more thing: everyone will have a shield. Some will have a physical shield & others will have an aural shield. Misty, Gary, Dawn, & Barry are Water elements. Jack/Silver, Liam/Gold, Jupiter & Tobias need weapons. Jupiter is a Poison/Dark elemental. Tobias is a Dark/Dragon elemental. Jack/Silver is primarily a Water elemental; secondary is Ice. Liam/Gold is primarily a Grass elemental; secondary is Ghost. The champions have a main element, but are versatile with all 18. I _had _to add these guys in. To clarify, Silver doesn't belong to me; his late mother does, as does his father.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

**Author's note: Hey, readers. I guess I didn't give enough info in chapter 1 on some of their pasts. Namely, the villains/heroes. I do/don't own Jack Silver. He is based off of Silver, but he's got my kick. Tobias & Jupiter are just fun to write, so is Malva. Since Tobias has had the most "ex" positions, he's up first. Jack & Liana are cousins, top Coordinators, top battlers & skilled fighters. They're also the fiercest rivals, but the best of friends. So other than the fact that I don't own ****Pokémon, let the fillers commence. Tobias's past is going to be different from that of "Rising Hunters".**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What do I do?<strong>

"A Porygon. That's what you are?" I said to the figure. I couldn't open my eyes, it would just be painful. I am a new trainer, holding items. A man said, "Take this. You can evolve it later," handing me an odd object. I got up, unsure. My name is Tobias. I was born in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. I was given up for adoption, for I was born blind. The man I believe was Professor Rowan. I ventured out onto my journey. 10 years old, only a Porygon. Moving through Sinnoh.

One night, I was outside with Porygon, & I had just been given 3 additional items, with a new partner, that I had caught with Porygon's assistance.

"Stop it, stop it!" I was awoken, my vision was better at night. I was in Sinnoh, but what I saw, surprised me. A legendary.

"You are one of few, selected trainers that are seeing a legend. I am Latios, one of them," Latios had said through telepathy.

I caught Latios, my excitement short-lived. A guy said, "Join Team Rocket."

I did & worked my way up to Commander. I was called to Giovanni's office & said, "Sir?"

He said, "You're fired. Take these 2 eggs, scum." His chair was back to me, his voice different. I was 10 & only had Rhyhorn, Latios, & Porygon. 2 eggs.

* * *

><p>A year later. One of my eggs hatched into an Elekid, the other a Magby. I found myself between a rock &amp; a hard place. "You in, or not? Team Aqua could use you." I said, "Fine." I rose through the ranks, but left when they found out I had a Latios. I was 12.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't shoot me with that." I'm 14 &amp; captured a Darkrai &amp; Sinnoh. I found myself at gunpoint. "Join Team Plasma. You could help us," said a girl with blonde hair. I deadpanned, "Fine. Your name?"<p>

"Concordia." She wasn't the one with the gun.

A year later, I found myself in Sinnoh, aged 15 going on 16. I was surprised when I heard Pallet Town.

Now, as I am 19, I need to evolve my teammates, some of whom only evolve via trade.

"Does anyone want to trade with me? I need to trade 3."

"Maybe I can help. Truth be told, I don't know. Perhaps, a mock trade?" I said, "Sure, Jupiter," my sister. How old is she?

**Author's Note: So, that touches base on Tobias's past. Tobias's current team is Porygon-2, Latios, Darkrai, Rhydon, Electabuzz, & Magmar. The following still need weapons: Ash, Leaf, Jimmy/Ethan, Marina, Brendan, Max, Steven, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Hilbert, Hugh, Nate, Rosa, Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, Alder, Viola, Grant, Korrina, Calem, Shauna, Trevor, Serena, Jack/Silver, Liam/Gold, Tobias, & Jupiter/Chloe. Read, review & vote in the polls! Read chapter 1 to look back on the characters. As you may or may not have figured out by the ending, the next filler is of Jupiter/Chloe.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Closer Than You Think!

**Author's Note: So, we know a little more about Tobias's past. Next up, we've got Jupiter's. I don't own ****Pokémon, let the fun begin. Oh, wait, I should probably throw this in. The elements are being used in good & in evil. So, even a Dark elemental such as Tobias has their own evil. I should probably throw this in now, while I'm thinking about it. Hugh is a Water Elemental, Rosa is a Grass Elemental, & Nate is a Fire Elemental. Another forewarning: I may change the title to "Children of Arceus". I'll throw in the primary elements at the bottom A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Closer Than You Think<strong>

Three young children were in an orphanage. They went through many orphanages together, because they didn't want to be separated. Their birth names were Chloe, Marissa, & Tranus (yes, I know what that's an anagram of, but that's why I put it that way). Naturally, Tranus's hair was black, with a hint of cyan. He first started with an Egg. The egg was blue, primarily, with orange circles & white stripes. This egg would later hatch into a Croagunk.

Naturally, Marissa grew up around cat-like Pokémon, so, it only seemed natural that she would get one. This egg was a silvery-grey, with a white spiral going down the line. This egg would later hatch into a Glameow.

Then, there was little Chloe. Her only memory is hearing, "Cham. Medicham," over & over, as if it were hypnotic. Repetitive. Learning via repetition. Chloe's vision would often become foggy, her colors limited. She could vaguely see purple & was hoping to start with a Medicham. The egg was from the same person who gave Tranus his Croagunk & Marissa her Glameow.

"Heh. The name's Mitsumi," were the words of a young female, an Infernape not too far from her. Green hair, brown eyes.

* * *

><p>A stoic expression never left her face, as a girl handed Chloe an odd-looking disc. In an entrancing tone, this female said, "You'll use it when you least expect it."<p>

"You're up first. The chairs & the dyes will all be set up by Master Cyrus," were the few words of Io.

"Hehehehe. Ow!" This man was Charon, who had gotten a swift kick in the shin from young Chloe. A voice said, "Separate them. Now!"

Charon, Io, & Mitsumi (along with other Galactic grunts) separated them. Each awaiting further instruction from Cyrus.

In a royal blue tent, Charon was with some grunts. The little boy known as Tranus was strapped, but equally matching Charon's wicked grin. Cyrus walked in.

"Tranus. Is,"

"It's pronounced 'train us'. My name is train us. Arceus knows why, but I sure as **** don't know."

"I see. My name is Cyrus. Your Croagunk is being observed, due to my natural curiosity. Charon," & made a signal.

"Give him benzocaine. He seems relaxed already. Put a blindfold on him. Play track 7 in his ears."

"Yes, sir," was the monotonous response of all the grunts, except for 2. One grunt was in between the tents of Marissa & Chloe. He left, without a seeming trace.

"Io, cease. That's an order."

"Track 7, sir?"

Track 7 was a simple mix put together by Cyrus himself.

"You know, Uxie."

* * *

><p>A grunt swiftly dove into the purple tent, as if on a nonverbal cue.<p>

In the red tent, there was a girl smirking like Tranus.

"My name is Marissa," she clicked her tongue before Io could make a move. "You may call me Mars, master."

"Io, check the purple tent. Charon, to my side."

Charon said, "_It's_ at it. _**Again**_. Shall we let her," "Cease!"

Cyrus said, "Number 6, for this one. Give her lidocaine."

* * *

><p>As Cyrus cautiously walked to the purple tent, Io not far from his side, he sighed. "I've lost track on <em>them<em>. I think, ten years, Io?"

Io placed her hand on Cyrus's shoulder & said, "How could _you_ forget?"

*Flashback begin.

"Blackjack, get back here, this instant! Augh, poker, face me when I'm talking to you!"

Dr. Mitsumi, as she was known for her "specialty" in pediatrics was holding little girl whom she called poker. The little girl, however was squirmy & wanted to be with blackjack.

"Ring-ring-ring, phone call, phone call," was Mitsumi's ringtone.

"Hello, Master Cyrus. Yes, the kids are," but was cut off by a hissing from the balls they were playing with. "Ekansssssssssssssssssss, Ssssssssseviiiiiiper," "Guh!" was all the little boy "blackjack" could say as he was playing with the snakes. He sat up & watched "poker" go in the pool to be with a Gyarados, whom she had also called, "Guh."

"No need to worry, Master Cyrus. They'll be clean soon," & was quick to end the call.

"Ekans, Seviper, Gyarados, return!"

Dr. Mitsumi picked up the little ones & placed their little bodies on a cold metal table, to which they screamed at.

"Blackjack, poker, just open wide!" as she was wearing a stark white lab coat, white gloves.

The little ones were strapped in. They were teething & were wailing in pain.

"Let's see, number 6 for blackjack & number 9 for poker," as she pried their little mouths open.

They could only whimper. "Blackjack's" little pinky finger managed to touch little "Poker's" finger.

They weren't _normal _babies & Dr. Mitsumi assured the parents that _most babies _are born early with all 32 of their teeth.

The babies had cloths over their faces & Mitsumi began her work on their little mouths. Crooked, she called them.

As she was operating, Cyrus & Io burst in to see the table red, with blood. Cyrus picked up the little boy, as Io took up the little girl.

In the waiting room, Liam Ketchum was trying to assure his sister, Delia. "Father, I'm scared for them. I could hear them wailing." Liam looked up at the older man, William.

William got his grandkids, who were sucking on specially made pacifiers.

"The Ketchums, right?" Io had said.

Io took the parents & the babies to talk.

"The babies' teeth _aren't_ crooked. They were in sharp pain. Jack, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. William Jack Ketchum. Were they biting again?"

Io nodded, the little ones had been _fond_ of round objects.

The little girl with raven locks to match her grandfather's stopped, as did the little boy with a burgundy, if not maroon shade of hair.

"Mama," was what all the little girl could say. She had a little line going down her eye, in the shape of a z.

"Dada, papa," was all the little boy could say.

For the next 5 years, "Poker Ketchum", alongside "Blackjack Ketchum" would go under intense therapy. Mitsumi was supposed to be fired.

*Flashback end. (Io's P.O.V.)

"They have to be stopped. Io, call this one Jupiter," were the venomous words out of the crazed Mitsumi's mouth.

**(A/N: So, Mitsumi's a little insane. Little being a term I use loosely. She was experimenting on little babies' mouths, three to be exact. The first one that 'vanished without a trace' was pulled down for his safety. The second one that left was soon on land. The third one, well, you're about to find out.)**

"Asth," was all the girl could say, as she still had a lisp & was grabbing Chloe's leg.

"Mitsumi, leave the little girl alone. You're to speak with Master Cyrus." As soon as Mitsumi left, so did the little girl, into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>*Legendaries P.O.V.*<strong>

"Okay, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, listen up," was the commanding tone. "Mew?"

Arceus sighed & nodded for Celebi.

"_**Dialga, Palkia & Giratina, Regigigas, **__I summoned you for a reason. I am about to finish creating Uxie, Mesprit, & Azelf."_

_Others showed up, each had a child._

"_**Lugia, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, **__please travel back in time with these babies."_

"_**Father Arceus, they are five," **__was the response of Ho-oh, as well as Latias & Latios._

_Mew looked at Arceus._

"_**I'm not saying we can reverse their birth. I'm stating that we can try to temporarily wash their memories. My head is throbbing at those cruel humans."**_

Arceus was surrounded, by fellow family members.

"_**Latias, Latios, &, oh, Yveltal, you showed up. Ah, the same for you Darkrai."**_

Darkrai & Yveltal had been fighting. I had the Dread Plate on. Little Tobias just seemed to bond with them. He can only catch one, though.

I sent them to Alto Mare, which is bigger than one would think.

Mew put the Pixie Plate on me, to ease my anxiety.

"_**Jupiter already has her mark. Liana put it there. Make a note of that, Mew."**_

They were using their powers from me to help keep Liana & Jack in check. They were 5 & had braces. Jirachi, you just astound me.

"Whoth thast?" was the dual reply of the poor children. Little Jack had the mark on his elbow. They were restrained. I had used Judgment already, so Regigigas summoned the others.

"_**Edge-ice, edge-rock, edge-is-steel." **_**I smiled at Regigigas, albeit weak, for calming the children. I mean, for my sake, & Mew's, the poor kids thought they were Pokémon. I had them work. They fell asleep at that, as if the beeping speech of the golems were a lullaby.  
><strong>

"**You know, they'll need help."**

Mew, was for once, right.

"_**That's why I'm laying out special stones & items. As I can faintly see in the future, they'll be rivals. Their pasts will be distorted. Little Tobias drooled profusely on himself & in fact was born blind."**_

"**Hey, I didn't do it on purpose. We'll have to be elusive," was the response from Rayquaza.**

"**Arceus, what are you doing with the Unown?" was the curious question of young Mew & Celebi, alongside the newborn trio of Sinnoh's lakes.**

"_**I'm just thinking. Blackjack suits the little fellow, Silver. Liana, is supposed to have twin brothers. So this prophecy is coming."**_

**Mew, Celebi, Manaphy, Azelf, Mesprit & Uxie were eager.**

"**Friend, when every life meets another life, something will be born. That is Jupiter's legend. Although, I still like Chloe. Rich, he will be. Celebi, my child, you will know when the time is right."**

**As we dispersed, I felt worse, yet, at the same time, you get used to it. Isn't that right, Zygarde?**

"**You might as well keep them close as they go back in time. I suggest Soma Lane for Liana & Amos Lane for Jack. Tobias, should be fine. As long as he doesn't bite."**

**I was, am, after all, the Alpha Pokémon. **

* * *

><p><em>The time travel was a success. Tobias felt close with Latios &amp; Darkrai. In the island regions, Jack &amp; Liana were always together; even at dental appointments. Here they are now, as 5-year-olds. By the way, William Ketchum Senior is still alive. He's just in a temporary coma &amp; is not on life support as his aura powers are still kicking. So now, we get to see their alternate futures. Spoiler alert: one character doesn't have an alternate future. Asides Master Ketchum himself.<em>

(An island outside of the Decolore Archipelago, not too far from Alto Mare)

"Tobias?"

A little boy wearing his sunglasses stood up, as he had trouble walking. He was at the orthodontist's office.

Tobias's teeth were coming in okay. He was just shy. He is now 6. A year (give or take) ahead of the cousins.

* * *

><p>(Frodomar City, Liam's P.O.V.)<p>

"Jack, come on." I lifted my son out of the booster seat as I watched Delia do the same with Liana. Both of them were drooling, thumbs in their mouths.

"Let's hope Dr. Lane's practice is still open."

We had to start taking them at night, ever since the accident. We were watching them cautiously, but, they both got a little too close to the Tentacool & Tentacruel. Dad's aura is strong & he got poisoned & electrocuted. They're 5.

We took the elevator & Dr. Lane was expecting us.

"Liam, Delia, pleasure to see you. My kids now are both dentists & they've got assistants. No restraints."

Soma said, "Oh, so this is little Jack," gently lifting my son out of my arms. She was like her father & Liana squirmed into Amos's.

Delia & I had to see Dad, as did Dr. Lane.

(Same place. Jack & Liana are sucking on their fingers; from "I", it's Liana's P.O.V. in bold)

"X-rays are done. Lay down so we can look at your teeth, okay?"

"Okay, lady," was the reply from Jack. "Okay, man," was the response from Liana.

The hygienists kept watchful eyes over them, there was a special bed for squirmy children. They could whisper.

"Liana, have we been hewe befowe?"

"**I fink so, Jack. It's ow fault." I just held his hand, feeling that what happened to grandpa **_**was **_**our fault. We had lisps as we were told. I remember sucking on a pacifier, but so does Jack. Five years from now, we'll compete.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Liana &amp; Jack would hone their aura powers. On a journey to Kalos, Liana had won all 8 badges like Jack. Unfortunately, after the Snowbelle Gym battle against Wulfric, she hadn't heard from him. "Ketchum, Liana?"<em>

**"Here! Uh, you're, it's on the tip of my tongue." I was staring at a girl, perhaps my age with blonde hair, I knew the man next to her.**

"**Korrina, right?" Gurkinn reminded me of my grandpa.**

"Liana, we've got one for you & uh, Jack already has his. You know, Jack beat you a month ago, but then you got sick. It's a good thing we Kalosians hold our conference on a biannual basis."

"**I've made my way up the Battle Chateau ladder. I'm just looking at the badges," as I popped open my case.**

"**Viola's Bug Badge, Grant's Cliff Badge, Ramos's Plant Badge, Clemont's Voltage Badge, Wulfric's Iceberg Badge, Valerie's Fairy Badge, Olympia's Psychic Badge, and your Rumble Badge, **_**Lady Korrina**_**," poking sarcasm at my friend. She smiled & said, "Tomorrow, your opponent is the Duke of Steel himself."**

"**Wikstrom, right?" My friend blinked & said, "Wikstrom's son, I should've said. Gurkinn's refereeing all your matches until you reach the champion, Diantha." **

Korrina was by my side. I missed Jack, little did I know what he was doing…

_Liana got sick in Coumarine City, after a Stun Spore incident. I took on the league & watched her wipe that final opponent. I'm defending my title. I love her, & I love to surprise her._

* * *

><p>(After finding out that the Duke's son Devin was moving, Liana got bumped up. She found herself having an easy time against Drasna, the Duchess of Dragons. Her final opponents would be double battles, including the championship, where it's 2-on-1, each using 1 team mate. Siebold's P.O.V.)<p>

I wasn't calling myself the Aqua Duke for a reason. I had a stone in my tie, ready to use my Wartortle & Malva, the Flaming Duchess was ready.

"Challenger, send out your partner!" were the words from Lady Korrina.

Liana tossed a Dream Ball, which are only seen in Unova. Good choice against Wartortle & Pyroar.

"Wartortle, Hydro Pump!" "Pyroar, Wild Charge!"

"Iron Defense!" was the command from Liana, a duchess herself at the chateau. "Now, use Slam, Steelix!"

Within the blink of an eye, Liana's Steelix had defeated Wartortle & Pyroar. Korrina called it & said, "Both Pyroar & Wartortle are unable to battle. The winner is Liana Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Liana's Steelix used Wrap & she said, "Great job, buddy."

_The next hour, Liana found herself in a battle against Grand Duchess Diantha & her newly-evolved Kirlia._

"**Okay, Wrath, you know what to do. Seismic Toss!" Poliwrath pretty much had Diantha's Kirlia in a chokehold, then again, Submission helps, too.**

When the smoke cleared, it was evident who had won. Since Malva went off to Mew knows where, I found myself in the referee position.

"Diantha's Kirlia is unable to battle. Liana Ketchum, please step forward."

Liana recalled her Poliwrath & did so.

* * *

><p>Diantha said, "In a fight for the title, it was close cut. You will now have a triple battle."<p>

**I stood back, Empoleon & Samurott hadn't received that much damage, nor had Ditto.**

"**So, Liana. You made it."**

**I looked up & found my cousin smirking with his bluish-grey braces; a contrast to my greenish-blue braces. 12-year-olds with braces.**

**Diantha said, "This is a triple battle between Champion Jack Silver Ketchum of New Bark Town & Liana Tara Ketchum of Pallet Town."**

**Korrina said, "Both will be using 3 each. Chateau rules apply. Grand Duke Jack, send out your team."**

**I mentally cursed myself, I _couldn't_ use Transform. I had Steelix, Poliwrath, Ditto, Empoleon, Samurott & my newly obtained Eevee.**

"**Up front, Feraligatr!" Jack's starter.**

"**I choose you, Samurott!" I met Samurott in Unova.**

"**Up front, Glalie!" his Snorunt evolved!**

"**I choose you, Empoleon!"**

**He smirked & said, "Umbreon."**

**I said, "Eevee, I choose you!"**

**Chateau battles in the triple battle form meant rotation; when family members battle, a coin toss is done.**

**Korrina said, "For the first move, Feraligatr vs. Samurott. Call it!"**

"**Heads!" he shouted.**

**Diantha raised her hand to Jack. ******

**Korrina said, "For the first move, Glalie vs. Empoleon. Call it!"**

"**Tails!" I shouted.**

**Diantha raised a hand to me.**

**As the coin toss was done, Jack raised his hand. As the Kanto/Sinnoh Champion, I had a good idea of what I was doing.**

"**That means, start the battle & see how it progresses, correct?" was the response from Korrina.**

"**Yes."**

"**Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!" "Samurott, counter with Razor Shell!" the first attacks.**

"**Empoleon, Blizzard!" "Glalie, Façade!" the second attacks. I grabbed Eevee's ball off of my neck, waiting for the fog to clear.**

"**Unbelievable!"**

**We shrugged. Jack had caught Eevee in the Safari Zone.**

"**Samurott, Glalie, Feraligatr, & Empoleon are all unable to battle. Enlarge your ball, Duchess Liana."**

**I did so. Jack surprised me, "Glalie, you need to listen more. Good job, though. Feraligatr, times are tough; I pushed you. Return guys."**

**I had already been comforting my team mates.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eevee, I choose you!" He flipped his hair, with the breeze, whereas mine parted.<strong>

"**The final battle. Begin!"**

"**Umbreon, use Trump Card!"**

**I smirked & said, "Substitute," as a white flash appeared.**

"**Where'd Eevee go?" was the question asked.**

"**Espeon's psychic powers. Finish with Hyper Beam!'**

**Unfortunately, that backfired. Literally. It was a draw. I was named the new Kalos champion as Jack revealed he was currently the Johto champion.**

* * *

><p>(The Oak ranch, Liana's P.O.V.)<p>

_This is where chapter 2 ended. After breaking free, Liana made a call to an old friend._

"So, who can trade with me?" Tobias sighed.

"I can. So, Li, you still have the stones, don't you?"

I tackled him, he _couldn't_ wait, could he?

"Liana, Jack, stop it, now!" were the responses of our respective single parents.

"Uncle Liam, how's grandpa?"

Ash & Misty helped me up, while Jack was being helped by Ritchie.

"Your grandfather is fine. The gym is in my hands. The fields can only last so long."

"Sinnoh trainers Tobias & Chloe," were the words of a friend of mine.

Tobias & Chloe pricked up at this.

"Cynthia, they know," cautiously eyeing Jack.

Cynthia sighed & said, "Garchomp, battle dance!"

I sighed & said, "Latios!" albeit him not being mine.

Tobias's Latios was big for 2. I grabbed my Timer Ball & said, "Cynthia, explain what you know. They need to train."

I waved them off, after whispering to Cynthia which team mate I had in the ball.

* * *

><p>I sighed &amp; said, "Jack, we've got some explaining to do. After I stop bleeding," rubbing my already sore jaw.<p>

I let Prof. Oak know what was going on. Blackjack & I had some explaining to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: BOOM! That's how close they all are. I'm going to do some region hopping. Next chapters will be released when all weapons are revealed. No guns or cannons, <strong>_**those **_**are the primary weapons of Team Hellfire. Elementals I've decided are here:**

**Fire: Harrison (Littleroot Town; Blaziken), May (Petalburg City; Blaziken) Lucas (Twinleaf Town, Infernape), Bianca (generation 5; Emboar) Nate (Aspertia City; Emboar), Trevor (Charmander), Jimmy/Ethan (Typhlosion), Chili (Pansear), Emma (Fennekin), Serena (Fennekin).  
><strong>

**Electric: Ash, Ritchie, Ursula, Clemont, Casey.**

**Grass: Alyssa/Leaf, Drew, Paul, Rosa (Serperior), Shauna (Bulbasaur), Trip (Serperior), Cheren (Snivy), Casey (Meganium), Lyra (Bayleef), Vincent/Jackson (Meganium), Cilan.**

**Psychic: Max, Wally, Delia.**

**Normal: Tracey, Cheren, Virgil.**

**Dragon: Dalton, Iris.  
><strong>

**Fighting: Justina.**

**Water: Misty, OCs, Dawn, Brendan, Barry, Tierno, Hugh, Marina, Khoury (Croconaw), Cress. So, those are the elements. Still in need of weapons: Ash, Alyssa/Leaf, Marina, Jimmy/Ethan, Casey, Lyra, Vincent/Jackson, Brendan, Dawn, Barry, Lucas, _Hilbert, Hilda,_ Nate, Hugh, Bianca, Cheren, Iris, Cilan, Tobias, Chloe/Jupiter, Emma. Also, the ones italicized I haven't decided on yet; in terms of primary elements.  
><strong>

**Champions with aural shields: Liana, OC Silver, Lance, Wallace, Steven, Cynthia, Diantha.**

**Champions with visible shields: Ritchie, Virgil, Dalton, Tobias, Justina, Alder.**

**Like I said in chapter 1, send me a review or a PM of who you wanna see with what weapons. Oh, to clarify.**

**Dalton is different from the one in "His Distance" & "Rising Hunters".**

**Justina hasn't been introduced yet, but her personality is different of that in "His Distance".**

**Clint is the Leagues' president.**

**Jamie is the Island Leagues' president.**

**PM me if you need OC personalities for this story. Next chapter will reveal weapons & regions. Until next time, read, review, & vote!**

**I should probably throw this in: Tobias, Jack Silver & Liana were in the Hall of Legends, when they met their legendary friends. A majority of these characters will be compared to their "ancestors", a term I use loosely. Emma is a generation 6 character & is being guarded. Preview for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, okay, I'll go, but I'm going alone, Jack. Try &amp; get to know the guys." <strong>... So, _who's talking to Jack about going alone?_

* * *

><p><strong>"You broke into the lab?" <strong>

**"Now, settle down, Ash. I know we aren't on good terms, but, we have our story & we've been forgiven."**

_... Who broke into the lab & isn't on good terms with Ash? We?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"You're almost to Nituk Island. Flight commanders Skyla &amp; Meowth, listen up! The tracking device is in the Moon Ball. The Moon Ball has to be destroyed via a Flamethrower. Hang in there."<strong>

..._The Kalos Rebellion. Led by Skyla of the Mistralton Gym & Meowth of former Team Rocket. Guarded by Malva, Siebold, and a few others._

* * *

><p><strong>"Soha Island. Tank commanders Jessie &amp; Roark, can you hear me? The tracking device is in the Dream Ball. Destroy the Dream Ball with Hydro Pump. Contact immediately, champ."<strong>

_... The Sinnoh land rebellion. Led by Roark of the Oreburgh Gym & Jessie of former Team Rocket. Guarded by Lucian, Flint, and a few others._

* * *

><p><strong>"Laki Island. Nautical commanders James &amp; Wallace, clear? The rendezvous point. The tracking device is in the Premier Ball. Destroy it with a Vine Whip!" <strong>

_... The Hoenn oceanic rebellion. Co-captains are James & Wallace. An early contact point.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Is that a Heavy Ball?"<strong>

**"It is, Ritchie. However, it has to be destroyed."**

**"Thunderbolt!"**

**"Liana, that's not,"**

**"Look out! Those Thunderbolts are headed your ways!"**

**"Liana! Jack!"**

**"Pika. Chuchu. If you're here, then that must mean,"**

**"Hello, students. Liana, Jack."**

**"Wh-where are the seniors?"**

_... A Heavy Ball has to be destroyed. Common grounds are the borderlines of the Kanto & Johto regions. Who addressed Liana & Jack? Who & where are the seniors? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the sneak peek! I seriously don't know when I'll update, but I thought I'd throw this in now. Drop reviews with your guesses &amp; weapon submissions! To note, Bonnie &amp; Clemont (a few other characters, too) will make appearances. However, some will be staying in their home regions. Add Bonnie to the list, Emma, &amp; Cora. Cora is an OC who will serve as a love interest for Ritchie. Cora has dirty blonde hair &amp; wears gloves like May. Her hometown: Terracotta Town. Bonnie is also a Fairy Elemental &amp; Cora is a Ground Elemental.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's Revelation!

**Author's Note: Hi readers! Sorry for the late update on this. I know that not all my characters have weapons. Please (in a review or PM) send me your weapon suggestions. Liam & Jack use a katana & darts, respectively. Misty has her signature mallet. And the truth is coming out. I have a confession to make, but it'll be at the bottom. So, other than the fact that I don't own Pokémon minus the OCs, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Jack's Big Reveal!<strong>

(Liana's P.O.V.)

"Liana!" I look up at my uncle Liam. He tries to help me to my feet.

"Jerk! How could you?" Ash interrogates. Not only has Misty shown up, but Ash's childhood rival Gary has, as has a young girl who has brunette hair. It's not May; I'm just drawing a blank.

"Ash, calm down. Jack's been training," mom defends. As I slowly come to my feet, still with the help of Uncle Liam, I feel blood come out of my mouth. I look into Jack's eyes. One is red & the other is blue. He knows how Ritchie is, well, I can't explain it because I'm trying to keep Ash from killing Jack.

"Liana, honey. Please tell me you're okay!" mom pleads. As I'm standing up, I do a mind scan on my brothers & my suspicions are confirmed.

"Liana, come on. You _know _Anthea won't hurt you," Jack teases. I know I'm in a load of pain but, I have to let Jack get to Ash. I sigh, knowing that Ash doesn't like Jack, especially because of our pasts. We can't remember much about the accident. We remember being prisoners, leaders, commanders, coordinators, trainers, earning ranks.

Under my breath, I say, "Ash, it's all my fault." He looks at me. Jack telepathically says, "Go. I'll do my best." I blink, knowing he means with Ash.

"Okay, okay I'll go, _but _I'm going alone Jack. Try and get to know the guys.

As Ash protests, I teleport to a remote island & see Wally, May, Nate, & Shauna. Looks like I'm not alone on the injuries. I look at Wally. May & Nate are alike, keep them close. Shauna, man, has she grown.

"Duchess Liana?" I look up at the source of the voice.

"Ah, so you've met the others. Anthea, N," Concordia calls. They come. I telepathically tell N, "Get them to a room. I don't know what happened with Wally & May. Keep your eye on Nate & get something for Shauna. Shauna looks like a nervous wreck, but I can't tell."

As N takes me to a room, I hear a voice say, "I won't leave May. Not like my brother!" I turn & see the source.

Another voice, deeper than the first says, "I am like you. My name is Nate, as you know."

As I position myself, things flow back to me. N adjusts the light.

"Relax, Liana," Anthea soothes.

"Careful. Ow!" Anthea knows where the pain is & she's trained. N has taken off my knuckles.

"Well, well. Three out of four. Seems Concordia & I miscalculated," Anthea reassures me.

"You okay?" I see my metallic knuckles, feeling the pain in my hands. I squeeze the underside of the chair's armrests. As Anthea preps since I'm losing blood, I say, "I will be. Call Steven. Stat," urgency in my voice.

As Anthea cleans out my wound, I think.

"Wally. Wally must be a Psychic."

"C-correct. It's my arm. I think it's broken. May can't stand because I think she broke her ankle."

I don't see, but I hear him & sense his partner Pokémon.

"My master has a bruise on his back, he is in pain." I know the tone of a Lucario from anywhere.

"He will be fine."

"My mistress was with friends on the shore & I tried to save her." I know the calm tone of a Bulbasaur.

As I close my eyes, I send a telepathic message, "Do not leave this island without me. I need your help."

I close my eyes, letting my aura relax me, hoping that Jack doesn't get a headache.

* * *

><p>(Back in Pallet Town with Ash &amp; Ritchie, Jack's P.O.V.)<p>

"Just go on, Lance." I tell my friend, as Ash keeps trying to land a hit on me.

"Ash, you're gonna hurt yourself, it's not worth it!" Misty tries. Gary is just sitting cross-legged with this girl who is from Pallet Town. Luckily, no one here has the primary elemental of Psychic, except my aunt Delia.

'Liana can do it only if she sees it.' I know Aunt Delia said that. I concentrate & Liana hones in. As I hear her hone in, I notice that Lance is still here.

"Delta 57," Liana says. As I dodge yet another hit from Ash, I sigh as I backflip.

"Five point lock," & fire a pulse at Ash, who falls.

"Sorry Ash, Aunt Delia," I apologize, trying to calm down.

"So Jack," I stop, knowing Lance is pissed because I'm the only one who has contact with Liana. This doesn't go unnoticed by Ash, my father is talking to Gary about his Master Ball; mine is concealed. My stone however, is a different story. It's on my ankle.

"Lance, arrest Jack," Ash states. 'He's so dense. Why did I put that curse on him?'

"Sorry, Ash. I don't wanna get on Liana's bad side." Ash is dejected. I mentally face-palm. I fish in my left pocket & find it.

"This is why," showing Ash my badge. The girl who was with Gary keeps snickering at Ritchie.

"_You _broke into the lab?" I mentally curse, again, Ash notices.

"Why? What did Professor Elm do to you?" he pries. Misty has given up, instead focusing on a cute Psyduck. I can't help the smirk on my face as my dad comes back on the scene of Professor Oak's lab.

"Uncle Liam, _**why **_is he so,"

"Protective? Look Ash, Liana & I are innocent." My senses kick in & I notice Dragonite has popped out of Lance's ball.

"Jack, if Liana,"

"Ash, shut it!" Ritchie defends. Dad calmed me down as Lance leaves. I take a few deep breaths; wondering how Ritchie seems smarter than Ash. We were only 5.

I sense the force & it's not good.

"Now Ash, I know we aren't on good terms, but we've been forgiven," clicking my tongue, picking up on Liana's signal.

'Tracking devices? Oh, shit!'

Dad & Aunt Delia have made their way to the lab, alongside the professor.

"What?" Misty says, trying not to use her mallet.

"Get down & follow me," I urge as Gary, Ash, Ritchie, & this other girl enters the lab. Leaf, according to Gary. I don't like this.

"Just listen, I lost the signal." I fish for my Pokédex & open up the laptop, which happens to have my code initials on it.

The screen is on, but it's fuzzy.

"Lance, come in, Lance!" I need the code. I type in my ID as well as Liana's.

"We're all waiting a command," Siebold says as Leaf gets me a chair. I am in my zone as I put my earpiece in.

"You're almost to Nituk Island. Flight commanders Skyla & Meowth, listen up. The tracking device is in the Moon Ball."

I haven't seen Meowth ever since the accident, but he talks & I know.

I see a familiar face & continue, "The Moon Ball has to be destroyed via a Flamethrower. Hang in there, Duchess Malva," as I proceed to end it.

Meowth says, "Sterling, wait!" I shed a tear & cut off contact. Since I cut off contact, time is slowing. It's still Saturday night.

"Was that Siebold? As in Siebold of the Kalos Elite 4?" Misty asks. Takes a Water elemental to know one. I don't even look up.

"The Kalos rebellion is led by Skyla & Meowth. Guardians are Duchess Malva, Duke Siebold, & a few others."

"Skyla? As in the Mistralton City Gym Leader?" Ash asks. I nod as I continue to type. The next location, perfect.

"Soha Island. Tank commanders Jessie & Roark, can you hear me?"

"Crystal. It's in the Dream Ball, isn't it?" the former asks, causing a blush.

"Destroy it with a Hydro Pump. Flint, Lucian, do you hear me?"

"Course. Contact immediately, champ?" I nod & cut off contact.

"You know Lucian & Flint? Man, I can't wait to go to Sinnoh!" Ritchie states.

"The Sinnoh land rebellion is led by Jessie & Roark of the Oreburgh Gym. How did you do in Hoenn, Ritchie?"

"Top 8," he states. I feel myself smirking.

"So, Jack, uh, who's Sterling?" Leaf speaks up as I'm trying to pinpoint an island for the Hoenn crew; 2 trainers are from Hoenn, I can sense it.

"Sterling is Jack's middle name," my dad chimes in. I'm surprised that I managed to pinpoint Liana's spot, the place she was last seen.

"Laki Island is safe?" I've moved to an outer portion of the lab, my aunt & dad are with the professor. Misty notices the name.

"Nautical commanders James & Wallace, clear? Perfect. The tracking device is in a Premier Ball. Destroy it with a Vine Whip!" I command. As I break contact, I hear ticking, but don't think much of it. I sense Liana & 4 other trainers, possibly more getting closer.

"Is that a Heavy Ball?" Ritchie asks as I see Liana & 4 other trainers. My Master Ball is clipped to my necklace. I run a hand through my maroon-blackish hair, finding the Heavy Ball.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

Liana is atop a hill with May, Nate, Wally & Shauna, alongside 3 mysterious figures.

"Just stay in my range until I hear from Steven. Come on, I can see Professor Oak's lab!" Liana exclaims. Nate is by her side & Wally is supporting May; Liana is also supporting Shauna.

As these 3 figures watch the younger trainers, they exchange glances. One is a woman with a cane. Next to her is a tall male wearing khakis, next to him is a female wearing a black dress.

"The final tracking device. You think they got it?" the female asks the woman holding a cane.

The woman taps the cane as the trainers next to her brace for impact.

"Thunderbolt!" Gary screams as he sees the attack.

"Liana! Jack!" Ritchie & Ash shout. The two take the attacks head on, a blinding light is the result.

* * *

><p>(Liana's P.O.V.)<p>

"Pika. Chuchu. If _you're _here, then that must mean," Jack begins.

"Hello students. Liana, Jack." We look up.

"Where are the seniors?" Ash asks.

"Not bad, Sterling," the Pikachu trainer states.

I hug her & she says, "A chip off of the both of us."

The man next to her rolls his eyes & says, "Question is, do _they _know who we are? Ow!" only getting nudged.

As May, Wally, Nate & Shauna look on in confusion, Sterling & I begin laughing.

We exchange a high-five.

"Blue Oak, Green, Yellow, this is May, that's Wally, that's Nate & that's Shauna," I introduce.

"How did you get back & why can't you arrest Jack?" I face-palm & Yellow chuckles.

"Just like Red, isn't he, Yellow?" Lucy states. As Leaf is hugging her mom, Gary his dad, Sterling & I freeze.

"Grandma. I thought Grandpa died in the accident," Sterling states.

"Liana Ketchum, it's a pleasure to see you in one piece. Oh, May. Wally," Steven notes.

I pull out my bag, having given them the stones to wear.

"May, send out your Blaziken. Wally, your Gardevoir. Nate, your Lucario. Shauna, your Venusaur," I calmly command.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May exclaims. I let her Key stone be in her glove.

"Blaze?" I give May the Blazikenite.

"Gallade, head's up!" Wally releases his Gallade.

"Lade?" I gave Wally a pendant.

"Lucario!" "Venusaur!" Nate & Shauna cry. Lucario, just like Ari wears the Lucarionite on her wrist. The Venusaurite is on Venusaur's head.

Steven grins, knowing what JS & I are about to do.

"Blastoise, I choose you!"

"Ari," I flick my wrist. I tell each trainer where to stand.

* * *

><p>"Blaziken, ever since you were a Torchic, you've shown me strength. Now, show me the bond &amp; mega evolve!" Blaziken heeds his trainer's command.<p>

"Gallade, ever since I met you as a Kirlia on Cerosi Island, I didn't know what strength you held. Now, I know. Gallade, mega evolve!" Gallade complies.

"Lucario, I've known your strength ever since you were a Riolu. I didn't even know you could go further," Nate begins.

"Ari, ever since you were an egg, I knew how powerful you were. I knew you were male once Garchomp used Attract."

Nate has a Key stone in his visor, & I gave Shauna one in the form of a bracelet. Steven smirks & uses his on his Metagross, which he freed at Mount Coronet.

As I reveal that JS is Jack & we share the same Pokémon, I can't help but feel my Master Ball open, noting Jack's do the same.

"Rawr!" my real starter & Jack's.

"Mega Gyarados, Mega Tyranitar. Are they alone?" Ash inquires, I lifted the curse.

"Factory Head Noland, Arena Tycoon Greta, Dome Ace Tucker, Palace Maven Spenser, Pike Queen Lucy, Salon Maiden Anabel & Pyramid King Brandon have mastered at least one type or one legend," I explain.

"Thorton & the others are waiting for me in Johto. Dad?" Sterling grins as they teleport.

"Liana, I hate to disturb your thought process, but I thought you said you've found the 18 types," the Palace Maven states.

"Jack & I are secretive about it, but you know us. Jack & I are trainers, but the Master Ball is for those training to become the master. Jack's Master Ball contains a powerful legend that's so elusive, it's beyond belief."

"You don't mean? Liana, you're serious?" Anabel read my mind.

"I needed at least one half Steel trainer & one primary steel trainer," searching for Steven. He tosses me my knuckles which are absorbed into my hands, thus unlocking my Master Ball.

"What about Snowpoint Temple?" Ash says, poking a finger at the king.

"Liana is a serious trainer. I possess one Regirock, one Registeel & one Regice. Noland has an Articuno. Anabel has encountered Raikou. The masters train pseudo-legendaries as well as full legends. Anabel, Noland & I know this because of birthmarks," pointing to my eye.

"I wanna see Drew!" I face-palm, knowing Hoenn was the biggest risk.

"I'll take them. You have some serious explaining to do," Steven says, getting Wally & May.

Greta smirks & says, "I always thought Ash was a fighter."

Sans the Pyramid King, Misty, Noland, Anabel & I, all eyes are on Ash.

"I was only the Shamouti prophet," Ash tries to avoid the stares.

"Does this object look familiar?" Ritchie asks me.

"Of course. I know who is in there," touching the GS ball.

I unclip my ball, revealing my gift from grandpa.

"Mewtwo?" Ash questions.

"There is more than one fight. Liana did not catch me. You have to let her listen."

I'm barefoot already, since I train & step backwards.

"This is like a nightmare!" Ash screams. Oh, boy is he dense or what? I claim partial responsibility. 'Things are out of place. Thirteen Dexholders. Unless. No. Focus on Ash; _your _weakness.' I think to myself.

I'm already floating & charging to Ash with my aura speed, topping his.

* * *

><p>(Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

"Anabel? Brandon? Why are they all frozen? Am I dead again?" Pikachu is nowhere in sight.

"Just you & me Ash. Plus the legend I caught," pointing to a statue.

"Welcome to the Hall of Legends. Or should I say, welcome back?" I turn.

"Tobias, Jupiter, where's Liana?" I ask.

"Azelf?" I question.

Liana is wearing a black robe of some sort.

"We have been summoned. So this is Ash," Azelf speaks.

"Liana Ketchum. You have awakened them. You need us because?" Arceus?

"The prophet has Celebi. Raikou is with Sterling. Ash needs to train, but grandpa," Liana cries. I notice that all the people around me, minus Tobias, Jupiter & Liana are all flickering illusions.

"W-where are we? Where's Pikachu?" I ask. Tobias & Jupiter exchange glances.

"Tobias & Chloe have mastered their signature moves. Ash, you're here because you're being more stubborn than usual."

"Liana, why is Jack such a jerk?" She face-palms.

"Ash, she is trying to say that she can show you other memories." It's Anabel.

"I died." I feel idiotic.

"Ash, you're not dead. You're under a curse." It's the Pyramid King.

"What curse?" I yell. I glow & suddenly see we're outside of our bodies.

"I'll let you all go. Keep quiet & you'll see," Mewtwo says.

"There are double agents & you never know until you're looking in a mirror. I'm sorry, Ash, but you have to trust your sister." Mom. I begin to cry & the people turn to stone. I stop, but that process continues.

"The point of no return. We'll get out alive," Jupiter states.

"It's clear that you have issues," Tobias states.

"Wait. This is freaky. Signature moves?" Tobias glares at Liana & she freezes.

* * *

><p>(Delia's P.O.V.)<p>

On the outside, Liana comes up.

"You're definitely in your mind. I'll use Sibling Split," I state.

Within seconds, Chloe & Tobias are here & dry.

"Don't do anything dangerous. Ash is flailing," I tell my daughter. She nods.

* * *

><p>(Back in the Hall of Legends. Liana's P.O.V.)<p>

Ash finally calms down. Sort of.

"It's just us & my memories. Our past selves won't be able to hear us. If you can calm down a little more, you'll be okay."

We walk in the halls & I point to a door.

"Journey Start," I say. My Great Ball appears on my person. Ash falls in & I dive after him.

This could take a while. He can earn each specialty Ball if he sees me use mine in a past memory. The one I'm holding is the one Ash will have to earn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Scene! So Gary is Blue's son, Leaf is Green's daughter &amp; Jack has a legend on his team. Sorry about the swearing. The title stays &amp; I'm sorry to say that this story will be on hiatus for a while longer. I have romantic one-shot series to write before the year ends, so please vote, suggest &amp; keep those ideas in your mind. You will get credit for giving weapons. No, Ash isn't dead, Liana has a curse on him. Jack Sterling is the same guy; he's just been into trouble of his own right. Again, these romantic one-shots are going to be coming, but sorry, no chapter 5 for this story. Not yet, anyway! Hope you enjoyed &amp; if you guessed correctly on who you thought I mentioned, celebrate &amp; wait for chapter 5!<strong>


End file.
